Captain Hotshot
El-Lis:'' "Alpha Squad has finished todays Citadel Challenge." Captain Fi: "Results?" El-Lis: "CT-1338 being a hotshot as usual." ―Fi and Ell-Lis discussing Hotshot '''Captain Hotshot, CT-1338', was a ARC trooper captain during the Clone Wars. Biography Early Life During his time as a child his flash training was intensified for excellent progress as an effective commander, later on though, the Kaminoans discovered that it only enhanced his independent thinking abilities. He was more of a show-off and a gunslinger, then a stern no-nonsense leader. First Mission and Battle of Ryloth : "Time to rescue the tail-heads." ―Hotshot Hotshot's first mission was to aid the Twi'leks in a sneak attack to destroy the CIS' heavy Proton cannons, but one of his troops was discovered, and it became a rescue mission into a full-out battle. Hotshot was in charge of a squad in the UNSC Special Forces Legion. It was a squad made up of ten ARC troopers. They hid near a bunker and destroyed dozens of droids. The battle then led to Nabaat, the Twi'lek capitol. There Hotshot met up with General Kenobi, and the 212th attack battalion. They freed the citizens and restored peace to Ryloth for a short time. Rescue mission to Nal Hutta Then two months later the Clan Leader of the Twi'leks from the Secura Clan was assassinated, and his daughters were sold as dancers to Colbasa the Hutt. An evil crime lord far more powerful than Jabba. Hotshot's squad was secretly dropped off in a stealth gunship to Nal Hutta. They sneaked into the palace placing their blasters on stun to not waken the sleeping Hutt. The took the dancers out of the room, and shot Colbasa several times in the chest. Then they had to deal with his guards. They fought off Niktos and Gammorians. One of the guards named Hako pushed a button that sent the squad into a arena pit. There was no way out and they thought that this was their last mission. Three Acklays, Two Nekus, several Cohuuns, and a young Rancor. Those were the odds, and they were against Hotshot. The squad was quickly dwindling more and more clones died from the Nexus, Acklays, and Couhuuns. The Rancor was shot in the eye twice by Hotshot and killed. Hotshot swung and fired at as many beasts he could put through his DC-15A's sights. Now there were only two more squad members of his squad still standing the rest were devoured by the beasts. Hotshot hurled his Thermal Detonators at the remaining beasts and killed them. Hotshot later found a cage door that led them back to the chamber room. They found the female Twi'leks and returned them to the Clan leader. One of the female Twi'leks they rescued in particular had an attraction toward Hotshot. Her name was, Ella Plasmaspanner the cousin of Aayla Secura. He stayed on Ryloth for a few months because of her. He had to cover it up though, and said that he was staying for making sure no more droid forces penetrated the system. When in reality he had stayed with Ella. Relationship/Ella's departure "One day me and Ella were as close to eachother as possible. Until she left me. It has been six long months, and I miss her. But I think I found someone else" -Hotshot to his friend Dogma Blarthfire After a few months of not seeing Ella Hotshot assumed she left him and he thought he had no purpose in life, other then to be a soldier. In August however Hotshot met a new girl. She led her own squad of Nightsisters that became Jedi. Her name was Keyaira. She was a human with long black hair. He instantly fell in love with her. As of now Hotshot is together with her. But Keyaira feels now that their relationship has become a good friendship. Second Battle of Ryloth : "A soldier's life is never free of wars...." ― Hotshot Hotshot was after a year thrown into another battle over Ryloth, this time with Jedi General Di, and Captain Keeli. When Di and Keeli were killed Hotshot took command and led the Twi'leks to victory over the encroaching Separatist forces. They used bunkers with ion cannons, laser cannons, and other weapons, along with Blurg riders. It was a large invasion force that affected the UNSC. Hotshot led the UNSC for a very short time, behind barriers, shooting at B2-super battle droids. The Republic and the Twi'leks had won the battle, and a large celebration commenced after the battle. Bounty hunter's life "Another mission. Another life is thorwn needlessly away..." ''- Hotshot'' After the battle Hotshot was promoted and was given golden Mandalorian armor. It was his gear which he used to train clone troopers. He went on a mission to find a ancient Sith temple and kill the Sith that resided inside. Hotshot was tempted to join the Separatists inside when he fought the Sith. Thinking the war wasn't black and white as he once had believed. When he finished the mission he went to train his squad in ways to fight against Force Users. Umbara Hotshot later went to Umbara under the command of Anakin Skywalker. He assembled a small number of UNSC members and went on a covert mission to infiltrate Bunker Usk. He was very skilled at making sure no alarms were set off by the Separatists or Umbarans during the mission. They destroyed the base, and killed the commander in charge of Bunker Usk. Hotshot was wounded in combat by super battle droids when, he was inside th base, he spent six months healing from his wounds. Hotshot was later awarded a Medal of Honor for his bravery, and for protecting his comrades in battle. Later he went back to Ryloth to his family. Departure of the UNSC Special Forces "I am as of this moment, resign my rank and position in the UNSC. Stay outta my way." - Hotshot After Director Racer combined the UNSC, Hotshot thought Racer didn't deserve his respect anymore, and he had lost too many men from leaving the legion, so Hotshot and Thorn Set have made the covert Midnight Operations. It still works with the UNSC, but no longer takes orders from Racer or any of the other leaders. Hotshot now does things his own way. He threatens to kill any leaders who stand in his way. Hotshot is now branded a traitor in the eyes of the UNSC. He doesn't mind. If they wanted him on the Legion so bad, they shouldn't have messed things up. Hotshot now silently helps the UNSC lurking in the shadows. Umbara again "I am not afraid of my actions that I have commited against the Legion. I am what I am... a soldier... a lover... and a follower of my beliefs, and what I am doing is trying to have a reuion with the UNSCM. I hope you can trust me enough to come with my Battalion to Umbara and take down the Bunkers. CT-1338 out." - Hotshot's message to the UNSC Legion Hotshot, is as of this moment planning an attack on the three Umbaran Bunkers on Umbara, with his Midnight Operations and any UNSC members who would like to have a brief team-up with a fellow UNSCA member. Order 66 and after : "I had doubts about executing this strict order. A Kaminoan would call me defective by questioning direct orders, but to me this was just me being human... me having independent thought over this specific situation. I WILL NOT execute this order. Kriffin' Republic Senate." ―Hotshot In the year 19 BBY Order 66 was issued, and was relayed across the galaxy. Hotshot at the time was now one of the Clan leaders of Ryloth, and was a responsible father to his four young kids. A Jedi knight was stationed on the planet for protection, as was a battalion of clones. Hotshot now called Karawn which meant "Strength" in Twi'leki was playing with his children in his front yard when his wife told him there was someone on his comlink on his wrist-guard who wanted to talk to him. He stopped playing with the kids and went to answer the comlink. When he saw the hologram of Surpreme Chancellor Palpatine and heard the order, he sayed "yes" but did not obey. He saw his children and his beautiful wife. What would he do if this order was executed? He was a strong warrior, but his was not a Jedi, and he knew what some Jedi could do to their enemies. He secretly ordered the clones to stand-down and told the Jedi to escape. The Jedi's name was Kelias Josoph, a Jedi General during the Republic. Kelias regretfully agreed and escaped on a Twi'lek ship. Later he and his family were killed by stormtroopers when Palpatine received word of the treachery on Ryloth. When he was killed, he and his family fought for freedom and hoped that the galaxy would one day be free of war, deception, and corruption. Personality and traits Hotshot was known to show-off. He was a great leader, a great husband, and a great father. When in battle his favorite weapons were two DC-17 hand blasters and a DC-15A blaster rifle. He had a Republic logo on the side of his face and a goatee. He was very attractive according to Keyaira's standards. He wore experimental ARC trooper armor. Behind the scenes : "On my wiki I have made a dead clone, a cold strict clone, and now I get to make the show-off. Who doesn't like a good show-off?" - User: Clonefanatic Hotshot is portrayed on this wiki by Clonefanatic who in game his name is Shade Leader. His alter-ego Captain Fi is on the Wars fannon Wiki http://clonewarsfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Wars_Fannon_Wiki which you can read about. You can see, meet, chat, and fight for the Republic on weekends with him from 2:30PM until 5:00PM. Hotshot was first portrayed as a human Jedi knight with blonde hair, then he evolved into a clone trooper, then an ARF trooper, and now that he is a temporary member, now he is currently wearing his black Phase II armor with a skeletal painting design in the front. He has other outfits to besides the mix of Fives and Rex. He has Count Dooku's original outfit, clone casual gear, a Jedi Padawan outfit, a full set from a clone trooper, and ARC Echo's gear. He also has Kix's helmet, covert Anakin's gloves, and snowtrooper Wolffe's gloves. Dogma Primerazor also has three droids a C-3PO, a RA-7, and a astromech, and seven guns. A DC-15S blaster a DC-15A blaster rifle and two DC-17 blaster pistols, and a pair of WESTAR-34 blasters. Quotes *''"Well, so good of you to join the party."'' *''"So... you new here?"'' *''"Click... boom....Bang!"'' *''"Finally some fun''." *''"Did you know my name has the word "Hot" "Hot" in it twice? How's that for awesome?"'' *''"We defend our loved ones from danger. We are soldiers of the Midnight Operations, no longer under the oppression of the Jedi and the UNSC. For the Republic, for our brothers!!!"'' Trivia *Shade Battalion was named from homage from his girlfriend's squad: 'Ladies of the Shade' *Hotshot's Last numbers in his CT numbers are from George Lucas' THX-1138. *Hotshot was a nickname thought of by me, as I have a tendancy to show-off. *His actual name is Shade Leader. Appearances *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First appearance) *''Untitled Future Novel 219px-Image20120212-14-34-11.jpg 352px-Image20120212-14-20-44.jpg|Hotshot's tattoo Image20120219-19-52-59.jpg image20120223-18-40-59.jpg|Hotshot watching ARC troopers train on Kamino image20120223-16-35-01.jpg|Hoshot next to an elite marine in the UNSC image20120223-16-48-56.jpg|Hotshot next to normal clone troopers of the UNSC Special Forces Asher's avatar.jpg|Captain Hotshot edited on PiZap.com Hotshot in commando armor.jpg|Hotshot in his Clone Commando armor hotshot.png|Hotshot in Mandalorian armor image20120504-14-24-12.jpg|Hotshot's ARC trooper armor untitled12.png|Hotshot with a hip-mounted cannon image20120512-12-18-22.jpg|Hotshot and many other users on his first mission to Ryloth image20120510-11-49-35.jpg|Hotshot's AWESOME! image20120512-13-53-57.jpg|Hotshot on Ryloth observing the schimatics of a B-1 battle droid image20120518-15-11-29.jpg|Dogma glitching on Republic Defender image20120518-15-13-54.jpg|Glitching in Starfighter image20120518-14-53-16.jpg|Partying on Coruscant BattlefrontII 2012-06-01 15-48-25-66.jpg|Hotshot on Geonosis image20120725-12-04-28.jpg|Hotshot's current gear Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Captain Category:Clones Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Republic UNSCA Armed Forces Category:Member Category:Leader Category:Shade Battalion Category:Married Characters